Portada y póster central
by Nagareboshi.oO
Summary: Cuando la revista para adultos más importante del mundo mágico se pone en contacto con Draco para que protagonice uno de sus números, a Harry no le parece tan mala idea. SLASH. H/D


**Título: **Portada y póster central

**Autora:** Nagareboshi

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M

**Palabras**: 4.720

**Beta-Reader**: SusiLion

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en la historia son míos, porque Harry es de Draco y Draco es de Harry. Punto. El resto de elementos tampoco lo son, claro.

**Notas: **Todavía no sé si la historia me quedó demasiado corta, o demasiado larga para el argumento que tiene, la verdad xD Espero que sea como sea os anime un poquillo igualmente :)

* * *

><p><strong>Portada y póster central<strong>

El sonido de la tostadora se dejó oír en el apartamento al mismo tiempo en que unos insistentes golpes atrajeron la atención del moreno desde el salón.

Dejando el pan recién hecho sobre el plato que ya se encontraba sobre la mesa, Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana para permitir al fin el paso de la majestuosa lechuza grisácea que parecía cada vez más impaciente ante la, si había que tener en cuenta sus ademanes, inexcusable demora del hombre.

- ¡Auch! De acuerdo, ya entendí, lo siento…

Unos cuantos picotazos después y sólo cuando el ave hubo dado buena cuenta de las chucherías que Harry le ofreció como ofrenda de paz, el moreno pudo hacerse finalmente con el pergamino justo antes de que el animal saliera volando una vez más, no sin antes golpearle con una de sus alas en un gesto que Harry no creyó del todo fortuito.

Y en serio, le extrañaba no haber escuchado jamás por ahí la expresión "rencoroso como una lechuza."

Suspirando, el moreno redirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina, se sentó frente al desayuno que seguía esperando por él, y sólo cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la carta que le había costado tanto trabajo obtener vio que ni siquiera era el destinatario.

Ese hecho se ganó un bufido que fue a parar directamente sobre su taza de café, y Harry dejó el dichoso pergamino sobre el plato que descansaba en el otro extremo de la mesa; la próxima vez dejaría que Draco lidiara con las lechuzas que fueran a entregar su correspondencia.

Como invocado por sus pensamientos, el rubio escogió ese preciso momento para salir al fin de la habitación, ya vestido, arreglado y luciendo tan impecable como siempre. Una sonrisa matadora y un beso de la que iba a servirse su propio café, y Harry ya no se sentía con ánimos de reprocharle absolutamente nada.

_Bastardo_.

- Acaba de llegar eso para ti.

Enarcando la ceja como sólo él sabía hacerlo – costumbre que no había perdido desde su juventud- Draco dio buena cuenta de la mitad de su bebida antes de suspirar complacido y finalmente tomar sitio frente a Harry, cogiendo el pergamino con no demasiada curiosidad. Dándole la vuelta, vio el pequeño sello que había grabado en tinta roja y sin variar lo más mínimo su expresión hizo una pequeña bola con él y la dejó caer en la papelera que se encontraba a su lado.

- ¡Eh! – Harry frunció el ceño al ver cómo su novio tomaba sin más una de las tostadas que se mantenían calientes gracias a un sencillo hechizo y comenzaba a dar cuenta de ella como si no hubiera ocurrido nada-. ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Es de la revista _WTW_ - el rubio se encogió de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo, pero al percatarse de la expresión aún desconcertada del otro, añadió-. Llevan años pidiéndome que pose para ellos.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Y en otro momento Draco tal vez se hubiese reído de la cara de total incredulidad de su novio, pero en ése solamente optó por darle un nuevo y casi aburrido mordisco a su tostada.

- Los de la revista_ WTW _- otro mordisco y un trago a su café-. Llevan tiempo insistiéndome para que protagonice uno de sus números - otro par de sorbos más, y esa vez Draco hizo levitar la cafetera para poder rellenar su taza sin tener que levantarse-. Ya sabes, portada y demás parafernalia.

Cuando terminó de hablar, no sólo los ojos de Harry seguían totalmente fijos en él, sino que su expresión parecía aún más perpleja que antes.

- ¿_Y_?

- ¿_Y_? – esa vez fue el turno de Draco para fruncir el ceño-. Y desconozco por completo el motivo por el cual el director sigue creyendo que sólo por insistir mi respuesta será diferente y algún día le daré su tan ansiado "sí."

Apartando al fin la vista del rubio, Harry giró ausentemente su propia taza entre sus manos y carraspeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirar hacia él.

- A mí me gustaría verte en la portada de la _WTW_…

- No digas sandeces, Potter – porque a pesar de los tres años que llevaban juntos, era inevitable que Draco regresara a llamarle por su apellido cada vez que pensaba que Harry estaba siendo particularmente incoherente, fuera de manera inconsciente o no-. ¿Por qué querrías verme en la portada de una revista si ya me tienes cada día al natural?

Para su mayor vergüenza, Harry sintió con claridad cómo el calor se extendía por la base de su cuello y subía por su piel hasta apoderarse de sus orejas.

- Porque eso no quita que me gustara ver una sesión de fotos sexys tuya – por Merlín, hasta él mismo se había sentido ridículo utilizando la palabra "sexy."

Por su parte, Draco le miró totalmente ofendido y pareció dispuesto a replicar que él salía sexy en todas y cada una de sus fotos porque _era_ sexy, pero en vez de eso se decantó por adoptar su mejor cara despreocupada mientras comprobaba la inexistente suciedad de sus inmaculadas uñas.

- Mmm... quizá tengas razón… Soy demasiado guapo como para privar al mundo de mi belleza, así que tal vez sí deba hacer el reportaje y dejar que todos en el mundo mágico puedan admirarme. Oh, y como también me darán el póster central, quienquiera tendrá la oportunidad de colgarlo donde le plazca para poder hacer lo que quiera con él.

Harry no tuvo ni que imaginarse el escenario descrito por su novio para comenzar a verlo todo rojo, pero trató de no dejarlo ver cuando volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tampoco sería tan buena idea eso de que salieras en la revista. Quiero decir… ya te tengo al natural, ¿cierto?

Draco intentó ocultar su sonrisa dando un nuevo trago a su café.

- Llegas tarde al trabajo.

- ¿_Qué_? – comprobando su reloj, Harry soltó una maldición y apuró lo poco que le quedaba de desayuno antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación, coger sus cosas y reaparecer segundos después con la misma visible agitación. Sólo cuando ya casi había alcanzado la puerta pareció ser consciente de haberse olvidado de algo importante y, deshaciendo una vez más el camino, besó a Draco antes de, esa vez sí, abandonar al fin el apartamento.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver cómo el rubio tocaba sus labios con gesto ausente mientras dejaba que una idea comenzara a formarse en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Harry se dejó caer contra ella durante varios segundos antes de conseguir convencer a sus pies de que comenzaran a moverse.<p>

Su día había resultado, cuanto menos, agotador. Lo que en un principio se había planteado como un simple reconocimiento rutinario, se había complicado ante la aparición de un extenso grupo de defensores del Lord Oscuro ya caído, así que a pesar de la rápida solicitud de refuerzos ante lo inesperado de la situación no habían conseguido deshacerse de la amenaza hasta bien entrada la tarde. A eso había que sumarle todos los informes que Harry debía dejar listos ese mismo día como parte obligada de sus funciones como Jefe de Aurores, y en conjunto eran la principal razón por la que en ese momento lo único que deseara fuera darse una ducha, cenar algo y tumbarse en el sofá para olvidarse de todo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su cuerpo pudiera aguantar lo suficiente como para poder esperar despierto a Draco y ponerse al día de lo sucedido durante las horas que habían pasado separados, como solían hacer siempre que él no estaba en ninguna misión y su rubio no se encontraba en algún viaje de negocios.

Dejando las llaves sobre el aparador de la entrada y sin siquiera molestarse en colgar su abrigo – optando en su lugar por lanzarlo sobre el respaldo del sofá-, Harry hizo el amago de dirigirse directamente hacia el baño para tomar su tan ansiada ducha cuando algo captó su atención e hizo que el moreno se detuviera en seco, su curiosidad ganándole momentáneamente la partida a su cansancio.

Sobra la mesa principal del salón, normalmente llena de cosas al ser uno de los pocos rincones que Draco había desistido de mantener perfectamente impecable ante la imposibilidad de que el moreno desistiera de dejar allí sus cosas muchas más veces de las que no, descansaba un único objeto: lo que parecía el ejemplar de una revista que captó toda la atención del auror en un instante.

Acercándose, Harry acortó la poca distancia que le separaba del mueble y en pocos segundos el atrayente objeto entró por completo en su campo de visión, ocasionando que los ojos verdes se abrieran de forma desorbitada y que el Jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia se quedara momentáneamente estático, con la boca abierta de manera casi cómica durante los interminables segundos que tardó en recuperar la compostura lo suficiente como para poder cerrarla de golpe y tragar saliva. _Con fuerza_.

Con mano temblorosa, Harry estiró el brazo hasta que su mano alcanzó a tocar lo que, si sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, era un ejemplar de la revista _WTW _en cuya portada, orgulloso, altivo y prácticamente desnudo, Draco Malfoy le devolvía la mirada como si quisiera devorarle por completo.

Aún intentando asimilar lo que tenía ante sí, los dedos de Harry se movieron casi por voluntad propia y acariciaron con devoción el magnífico y expuesto cuerpo de su novio, quien, como si hubiera sentido la caricia, escogió ese preciso instante para cambiar grácilmente de postura, consiguiendo que la ligera capa de tela que cubría sus caderas descendiera un poco más a la vez que le dedicaba el mismo guiño que Harry había aprendido a amar desde la primera vez que lo vio dirigido a él.

Apartando con reticencia los ojos de la deliciosa imagen, el auror se decidió al fin a abrir la revista y la boca se le secó en ese mismo momento: todas y cada una de las fotografías que aparecían en la publicación eran de Draco, siempre en diferentes poses pero con el mismo grado de desnudez que presentaba en la portada. Cuando llegó a una en la que el rubio se lamía el labio de manera particularmente obscena, Harry tuvo que llevarse la mano a la entrepierna y apretar con fuerza para recordarle a su cuerpo que ya no era ningún quinceañero hormonado que pudiera andar corriéndose en los pantalones.

Huelga decir, claro está, que el cansancio que el moreno había padecido hasta ese momento había quedado relegado por completo a un segundo plano.

Harry siguió pasando páginas, viendo fotos de Draco en las que el chico le dedicaba algún característico e incitante gesto de los suyos, y otras en las que el rubio se limitaba a posar totalmente quieto como si se tratara de alguna foto no mágica, pero siempre sosteniendo su mirada de una manera que hacía que un escalofrío tras otro recorriera el cuerpo de Harry sin control.

Y entonces, sus dedos se detuvieron al llegar al póster que ocupaba la parte central de la revista, y Harry casi se olvidó de respirar.

En una fotografía que multiplicaba el tamaño de las demás, Draco aparecía completamente desnudo y de espaldas a la cámara, de manera que Harry podía apreciar en su totalidad la infinita extensión de piel cremosa que era su espalda, sus largas y fuertes piernas y ese torneado e imposiblemente firme trasero que había sido su perdición desde el primer día que había puesto una mano – además de otras partes de su cuerpo- sobre él. Y como si fuera perfectamente consciente de tal hecho, el rubio de la imagen se recolocó lo suficiente para que sus nalgas quedaran aún más elevadas y expuestas, y Harry se escuchó a sí mismo jadear.

Tan concretado estaba intentando memorizar cada recodo de la endemoniada fotografía, que ni siquiera fue consciente del cuerpo que se le había acercado por detrás hasta que lo tuvo completamente pegado a su espalda.

- ¿Sabes? – el susurro golpeó directamente contra su oreja, y Harry se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su sensible piel -. Debería habérmelo planteado en serio la primera vez que me llegó la oferta… Es obvio que no podría haber un mejor póster central - la lengua del rubio recorrió su lóbulo con parsimonia antes de continuar hablando-. ¿Y la verdad? El sólo imaginarme expuesto en cada hogar, sabiendo las reacciones que provocaría en todos esos magos y brujas… - esa vez, Harry sintió cómo la mano de Draco rodeaba su cintura para apoyarse sin ningún miramiento sobre su ya pronunciada erección, y la acarició con firmeza hasta que consiguió arrancar el primer gemido ahogado del auror-. Ahora mismo siento que mi belleza y mi cuerpo están desaprovechados. Debería dejar que todos me vieran así, y…

Y eso fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir antes de que Harry apartara su mano con un gruñido, se girara entre sus brazos y atacara su boca casi con ferocidad, besándole de una forma que hizo que las rodillas del rubio fallaran durante varios segundos antes de que éste finalmente reaccionase y comenzara a devolver el beso con la misma intensidad con la que lo estaba recibiendo.

Ni siquiera se plantearon llegar al dormitorio. Harry empujó a Draco con insistencia pero sin romper el furioso beso, haciendo que su novio reculara hasta que su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el de Harry y el sofá. Eso, claro, hasta que el moreno le empujó sin demasiados miramientos sobre el mueble, percibiendo cómo la respiración de Draco se volvía más irregular cuando éste se percató de la mirada depredadora que le dirigió Harry desde su posición privilegiada durante varios segundos, antes de finalmente arrodillarse en el suelo y hacerse un hueco entre sus piernas.

Tirando ligeramente de Draco hacia sí para que éste quedara situado donde lo quería – sentado justo al borde del sofá-, Harry ni intentó ocultar que se moría por el hombre que tenía a su merced.

Subiendo las manos por los firmes muslos de su novio hasta cerrarlas sobre las estrechas caderas, el moreno se lamió los labios y suspiró de anticipación antes de llevar su rostro hasta la entrepierna del otro, restregándose contra ella y sintiendo cómo se endurecía por momentos bajo los finos y elegantes pantalones que Draco seguía llevando por costumbre. Cuando unos segundos más tarde Harry lamió con reverencia la marcada silueta de la erección por encima de la tela, el sonido incoherente que llegó hasta sus oídos fue todo lo que necesitó para terminar de deshacerse por completo.

No pudiendo esperar más, el auror movió sus manos con rapidez hasta el botón y la cremallera que seguían confinando su meta, y tras unos instantes que se le hicieron casi interminables al fin tuvo frente a sus ojos el orgulloso miembro en todo su esplendor.

- Harry… - la voz de Draco sonó impaciente sobre él, pero Harry la ignoró por completo en favor de pasear un dedo por toda la extensión de la preciosa polla que tenía delante, sonriendo cuando ésta latió con fuerza ante esa simple caricia-. _Harry_ – y esa vez, la voz de su rubio fue tan suplicante que Harry pensó que ya habría tiempo de torturarle un poco más adelante.

Tomando finalmente la erección en su mano, Harry la acarició un par de veces con firmeza antes de disponerse a engullirla por completo, ocasionando que las caderas de Draco embistieran de manera inconsciente contra él cuando sintió el húmedo calor envolviéndole casi en su totalidad.

Relajando la mandíbula con la facilidad que le otorgaba la experiencia, Harry descendió aún más sobre la polla de Draco, y no se dio por satisfecho hasta que los ásperos vellos rubios estuvieron pegados a su nariz y el otro cuerpo tembló entero bajo él.

Intentando controlar los reflejos de su garganta, Harry aún permaneció en esa posición varios segundos más hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperiosa, y sólo entonces dejó que la erección de Draco se deslizara una vez más entre sus labios hasta que estos estuvieron cerrados alrededor de la cabeza del miembro, permitiendo que pudiera lamer casi con gula la húmeda hendidura y acariciar la gruesa vena de la parte inferior antes de descender una vez más y repetir la misma operación, cogiendo ritmo y velocidad a medida que los sonidos que Draco dejaba escapar se iban volviendo más y más incoherentes.

- Harry… Harry… _unghhhh_ – cuando la boca del moreno se deslizó desde su erección hasta sus pelotas y se metió una de ellas en la boca para chuparla con la misma ansiedad, Draco dejó escapar un pequeño grito del que más tarde renegaría-. Harry, _por favor_…

Ignorando sus súplicas y sin dejar de atenderle con labios y lengua, Harry movió las manos casi a tientas hasta que encontró la cintura de los pantalones de su novio y pudo tirar de ellos -y de la absurdamente cara ropa interior- hacia abajo, quitándoselos por completo y agradeciendo que Draco ya se encontrara totalmente descalzo cuando le había asaltado mientras veía la revista.

Separando un poco más sus piernas para hacerse aún más hueco, el auror llevó una de sus manos hasta la erección de Draco para ayudarse con ella, y con la otra descendió acariciando cuanto encontró a su paso – la erizada piel, la húmeda erección, los pesados testículos- hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron la rugosa entrada.

Ayudándose del sudor, la saliva y el líquido preseminal que había recogido durante su caricia, Harry palpó la zona un par de veces antes de comenzar a introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior del rubio, que gimió de manera incontrolable cuando Harry engulló su erección una vez más mientras comenzaba a mover el dedo en su interior, acariciando y tocando cuanto se encontraba a su paso.

- _Mierda_, Harry…

El auror quiso sonreír satisfecho cuando los dedos de Draco se enredaron en su pelo y le empujaron aún más contra él, y cumplió felizmente la silenciosa petición a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo en el cuerpo de su novio y comenzaba a rotarlos de la manera que sabía que le volvía loco. Cuando unos segundos más tarde los flexionó y los movió contra el punto del rubio que ya se sabía de memoria, los gemidos de éste se convirtieron en una retahíla de balbuceos.

- _Ha..rryHarry…Harryjoderssííjoder_…

Draco comenzó a mover su cuerpo bajo él, buscando más contacto con su boca y más fricción contra esos dedos invasores que seguían acariciando sin tregua su próstata, y cuando los dedos del rubio tiraron de manera casi dolorosa de su cabello y Harry le sintió más pesado y duro que nunca contra su lengua, el moreno separó sus labios de él y sacó sus dedos de su interior sin avisar, apretando con firmeza a su vez la base de la erección que había estado sujetando con su otra mano todo ese tiempo.

El lloriqueo sofocado de Draco casi hizo que se ablandara, pero al recordar por qué se encontraban en esa situación, sólo paseó su lengua perezosamente por la hendidura del rubio una vez más, degustando el sabor único de Draco antes de comenzar a trepar por su cuerpo, desabrochando a su paso la camisa que se interponía en su camino y dibujando un camino de besos y caricias sobre el pecho del rubio. Cuando al fin llegó a su altura, Harry le besó con menos brusquedad que antes pero con la misma pasión, y si Draco había conseguido recuperar ya el ritmo de su respiración o no, pareció no importarle en lo absoluto mientras lamía el interior de su boca con total meticulosidad.

Cuando le dejó ir al fin, Harry clavó sus oscurecidos ojos verdes en los grises vidriosos que le devolvían la mirada con un sinfín de emociones reflejadas en ellos.

- Voy a follarte hasta que no recuerdes ni cómo te llamas, Draco – Harry apretó una vez más la erección que aún se encontraba entre sus dedos antes de dejarla ir también, y cuando su cuerpo se separó ligeramente del suyo, Draco pensó medio incoherente que el auror se quitaría la ropa y cumpliría lo que le estaba prometiendo. Sin embargo, cuando lo único que hizo el moreno fue tumbarle apropiadamente en el sofá y situarse sobre él aún completamente vestido, Draco tembló sin control al sentir cómo la ruda ropa de su novio hacía contacto con cada parte de su sensibilizado cuerpo, firme y áspera contra su delicada piel. Cuando Harry separó sus piernas para situarse entre ellas y Draco sintió la dura tela de los vaqueros contra su casi dolorosa erección, gimió una vez más sin poder (ni querer) contenerse, moviéndose ligeramente bajo él buscando más de esa maravillosa fricción. A Harry no pareció molestarle-. Voy a demostrarte por qué no estás desaprovechado conmigo, porque soy tu mejor opción… – notando cómo la mano de Harry descendía entre ellos y cómo sus nudillos rozaban su piel, Draco creyó desfallecer al sentir cómo Harry se abría los pantalones y se los bajaba sólo lo necesario para poder maniobrar-. Tu _única _opción… Nadie más conseguiría hacer que te sintieras así y lo _sabes_.

Todo lo que Draco pudiera haber replicado murió en sus labios cuando la ahora libre polla de Harry, tan imposiblemente dura como la propia, se deslizó unas cuantas veces contra la suya antes de moverse aún más abajo, recorriendo el canal entre sus nalgas casi con parsimonia hasta que la cabeza quedó finalmente apoyada contra su entrada.

Draco se movió deseoso contra él, esperando a que Harry pronunciara el hechizo lubricante y dejara de tentarle de aquella manera, pero su boca se abrió en un grito mudo cuando, antes de lo esperado y sirviéndose solamente de su saliva, Harry se introdujo en él de una sola embestida.

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue que su propio cuerpo no pareció tener queja alguna contra la inusual brusquedad de su siempre considerado auror, y cuando éste comenzó a moverse casi al instante, sin siquiera dejar que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intrusión, Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza, centrándose en la embriagadora sensación de total dominación que le estaba imponiendo Harry en vez de en el ligero dolor que latía por debajo del resto de sus sentidos… Se centró en que sobre él, entre sus piernas, se encontraba el mago más poderoso de su generación, clamándole como sólo él tenía derecho a hacerlo.

- _Harry_…

Los labios del moreno se encontraron sobre los suyos en el acto, y Draco intentó seguir consciente entre la sobrecarga de emociones que estaba experimentando, sintiendo cómo la lengua de Harry follaba su boca al mismo ritmo que su polla seguía follando su culo, no dándole un segundo de tregua. Cuando su erección se frotó una vez más contra la tela de la camisa del auror y sintió cómo el botón de sus vaqueros arañaba con fuerza la piel de su muslo, gimoteó dentro de la boca de Harry y cerró las piernas alrededor de su cintura para sentirle aún más cerca, ocasionando que otro sonido – esa vez un gruñido del moreno- muriera también entre sus labios.

- Harry, por favor, _por favor_…

- _Mío_ – Harry paseó sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto de Draco y embistió una vez más con fuerza, deleitándose en lo completamente descompuesto que se veía el siempre perfecto Draco con la cara deformada de puro placer, su precioso pelo esparcido en todas direcciones y la camisa, que seguramente costara más que uno de los sueldos de Harry, completamente arrugada y a medio quitar sobre sus hombros; Harry se bebió cada pequeño detalle y volvió a enamorarse una vez más de él-. Sólo mío…

Y cuando se inclinó a besarle una vez más y sus dedos se toparon con uno de los erectos pezones de su rubio, que no dudó en apretar tal vez con demasiada fuerza, sintió cómo Draco se deshacía por completo bajo su cuerpo, gritando su nombre y clavando las uñas en su cubierta espalda mientras chorros de semen se esparcían sobre su estómago y su pecho.

Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza ante lo erótico de la imagen, repitiéndose que Draco se había corrido sin siquiera tocarse e intentando resistir la nueva y firme presión sobre su miembro mientras los músculos internos de Draco pulsaban incontrolables sobre él. Sin embargo, cuando los párpados cerrados del rubio se abrieron lentamente para fijar dos lagunas casi negras sobre sus ojos, Harry estuvo perdido.

Dando un último par de embestidas, su propio cuerpo cedió al fin al placer y Harry se corrió en el interior de Draco, jadeando con fuerza y escuchando al rubio gemir bajito ante la sensación de verse inundado de aquella manera una vez más.

Harry esperó unos instantes antes de salir con cuidado del interior del rubio y, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarle, dejó que sus brazos cedieran al fin por el esfuerzo realizado, quedando tumbado sobre el largo cuerpo que aún se estremecía ligeramente bajo él.

Los brazos de Draco se cerraron casi por inercia a su alrededor pegándole aún más contra su cuerpo, y Harry suspiró satisfecho antes de depositar un ligero beso sobre la garganta del rubio y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ambos permanecieron varios minutos más en esa misma posición tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, y cuando Harry comenzaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de quitarse de una vez la ropa y moverse a la cama para poder al fin rendirse al sueño, un pensamiento le cruzó repentinamente la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no me habrán pedido a mí nunca que pose?

- ¿Mmm?

El murmuro soñoliento de Draco chocó contra su pelo.

- Los de la _WTW_. ¿Por qué no me lo pedirían?

- ¿Porque tienen buen gusto?

Harry pellizcó ligeramente el estómago de Draco, pero siguió hablando como si no hubiera existido ninguna interrupción.

- Quiero decir, no estoy de tan mal ver, ¿verdad? Y soy el maldito Jefe de Aurores – Harry pareció casi verdaderamente indignado-. Maldita sea, ¡soy Harry Potter! Cualquiera diría que alguien querría verme posando de esa manera, ¿no?

- No lo sé, amor… - Draco paseó tranquilamente sus dedos por la cabeza de su novio-. Tal vez estén tan convencidos de que vas a decir que no que ni se lo plantearon.

- Sí, supongo…

Un ligero bufido murió contra la piel de Draco antes de que ambos comenzaran al fin a moverse.

* * *

><p>Exactamente tres semanas después, cuando una nueva lechuza llama a su ventana y esa vez es Draco quien recoge su correspondencia, no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al leer los dos nombres que destacan en el pergamino.<p>

- ¿Pero cuántas veces hay que decirles que no para que sus diminutos cerebros lo entiendan?

El pergamino comienza a arder en su mano aún antes de que Draco termine de pronunciar el hechizo que lo hace desaparecer repentinamente y, silbando, se da la vuelta y se dirige tranquilamente a la cocina dispuesto a tener listo el desayuno para cuando Harry salga de la ducha.

* * *

><p>A esa misma hora, en el edificio central de la revista para adultos más vendida de todo el mundo mágico, un pergamino prácticamente destrozado se aparece sobre el escritorio del director White, que suspira sin inmutarse al verlo.<p>

Cuando la redactora jefa, sentada frente a él, alza una ceja cuestionadora, White solamente asiente como si hubiera escuchado a la perfección la pregunta no formulada.

- Al menos Malfoy parece tomarse algo mejor las proposiciones y lo único que hace es no contestar, pero Potter nos devuelve todas y cada una de las cartas cada vez en peor estado… Supongo que va siendo hora de que empecemos a asimilar que jamás tendremos a ninguno de los dos en nuestra portada.

Sobre la enorme mesa de roble macizo, un pequeño y casi ilegible trozo de pergamino – último vestigio de lo que hasta hacía escasos minutos había sido una hoja completa de la mejor calidad-, reza:

_Sr. Harry Potter_

_Revista WTW_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>No hay manera de poder colocar bien los documentos en esta página, hace con los espacios entre los párrafos y líneas divisorias lo que quiere :(<p> 


End file.
